In recent years, in order to adapt to changes of communication market and satisfy a increasing demand of communication service, sub base stations and sub-cells are provided in The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) to extend coverage of cells and increase a system throughput and spectrum efficiency of a cell. The communication network including both macro base stations and micro base stations is called as a heterogeneous network. During the arrangement of the heterogeneous network, the frequency of the micro base station may differ from the frequency of the macro base station. Thus, a user terminal may switch between the macro base station and the micro base station, i.e., perform an inter-frequency handover. However, when the user terminal performs the inter-frequency handover in existing technologies, multi-times measurements should be performed to determine whether the user terminal is close to a target base station, and thus the user terminal has a high power consumption.